


36 Murderers, One Lee Felix, and the Beginnings of a Coffee Shop

by kittykais



Series: A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Drinking, Changlix!, College AU, Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, and i wanna be a dear, anyways this sucks, coffee shop AU, im here and im queer, its really short and i hate it but whatever, more crack, more uses of pinterest and tumblr, my adorable sweet sunshine, to you and only you, um pri helped me with the major, uwu, what the fuck am i on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Changbin had just been walking across the street, trying not to choke on his coffee when a cute, pink haired boy in a blue scarf comes up to him and says, “Did you know that the average person walks past a murderer 36 times in their lifetime?”For the record, Changbin did not know. And he did not want to know, especially since this boy was carrying a...plastic knife in his hand. A white plastic knife (presumably from the Dollar Store) painted grey.NOTE: lmao you should read all the stuff before this cause it has Plot. not a lot but it's there also im really tired if you could comment that would be great thxSTARRING: Felix's Scarf. That's it. I love his scarf. (also whipped!Changbin)FEATURING: the rest of skz in various forms of embarassment
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeongin/Baby Shark, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, i dont like tags - Relationship
Series: A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	36 Murderers, One Lee Felix, and the Beginnings of a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> hi im bacc  
> this sucks honestly but um yeah its short lol  
> but well
> 
> have fun~

Changbin lifted Felix up into his arms, smiling softly when the younger whined and twined his arms around Changbin’s neck. Felix nuzzled Changbin’s neck softly, already half asleep. The rest of the idiots who don’t live there (except for Jisung, who’s already in Minho’s bed, snoring peacefully away) have finally left, after much prompting from Woojin. (Changbin doesn't know what he would do without the eldest, who manages to calm the maknae line fast enough so that they don't get migraines. Changbin'll have to buy him lunch some time, as a form of thanks.)

Changbin’s sure Woojin and Chan have already adopted Jeongin as his own, and while their entire friend group (newly merged, thanks to Seungmin and Hyunjin finally getting together) is under the two eldests’ wings, Jeongin is much _more_. Skipping a grade puts the youngest under more pressure to succeed. Chan just has maternal instincts that come into play whenever he finds someone younger than him. (One time, Changbin saw Chan glomping Minho when the younger was sick, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the cheeks, completely deaf to all concerns. Needless to say, he was down with a fever the next week.)

He carefully deposits Felix on his bed, stripping the younger of his clothes and sliding a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt on him before doing the same to himself and climbing into bed. 

It feels like heaven, finally being able to stretch out and relax after a long day. Felix is fully asleep by now, but he still reaches out to Changbin as if he can sense the internal suffering within his boyfriend. His tiny hands grasp the fabric of Changbin's shirt, the part that's tight around his biceps from all the workouts he's gone to with Chan. 

Changbin is so, so soft for this boy that it isn’t even funny anymore. Felix is like a tiny kitten (he even purrs sometimes), all cute and delicate, but with worryingly sharp claws. (Changbin still regrets the first time they fought. It's not a good memory to remember but memorable nonetheless.)

(Really, Changbin has no idea how Felix’s nails can _get_ that sharp, he doesn’t even keep them that long! He then remembers the one time Jisung had decided to give Felix acrylic nails because he had thought it would be an interesting experiment. Changbin had scratches all over his back and arms for _days_ after that.)

Him and Felix were brought together under probably the most normal circumstances of the group. Changbin had just been walking across the street, trying not to choke on his coffee when a cute, pink haired boy in a blue scarf comes up to him and says, “Did you know that the average person walks past a murderer 36 times in their lifetime?” 

For the record, Changbin did _not_ know. And he did not _want_ to know, especially since this boy was carrying a...plastic knife in his hand. A white plastic knife (presumably from the Dollar Store) painted grey. 

“No, I did not know that. Are you going to kill me now and end my suffering with that stupid knife of yours or can I go back to drowning myself in coffee?” Changbin responded. 

Felix scoffed. “I’m not a murderer, even though I could be one.” 

Doesn't seem like it. The kid looks like a ball of fucking sunshine with some extra happiness as toppings. Add in some cuteness and a voice that's deeper than the pits of hell themself, and you have this random kid that's standing in front of Changbin right now. 

Changbin nodded at him dryly. “That’s wonderful, but if you aren’t going to kill me now, then I would like to leave and go back to my apartment and revel in my misery.” Felix flushed, cheeks turning pink. 

“Wait! I-I was wondering if you would..want to go out with me?” Felix squeaked, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

Changbin squinted at him. He didn’t know this boy, but it couldn’t hurt to go out on one day with him, right? He was cute, and Changbin's sure that he has at least one class with him. (He also had a really really nice scarf that Changbin _wanted_.) “Fine. Give me your phone. What’s your name?” Felix gasped slightly, fumbling for his phone in his tiny hands. “Felix. Thank you so much.” He mumbled, thrusting his phone towards Changbin. Changbin’s eyes soften as he looks at Felix, this cute, bumbling, shy mess of a boy. He’s only just met him, and already this whipped. 

He can’t wait for what comes next. 

They hit it off at the date, and talk to each other more, slowly becoming friends, Changbin never asked why Felix came to him that day, figuring that Felix would tell him himself. He eventually did, one day while they were cuddling. 

(“It’s embarrassing, really.” Felix admits, words spoken into Changbin’s shirt. Changbin rolls his eyes and presses a tiny kiss on the top of Felix’s pink hair. “It’s probably not, Lix. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, you know.” Felix whines a bit, squirming around in Changbin’s grasp. 

It’s an odd habit of Felix’s, squirming when he’s embarrassed, like making tiny little movements in quick succession is going to help him make the moment go faster. Some people have found it annoying in the past, some people don’t want a wrigley Felix in their lap. 

Some people just don’t know how to appreciate the good things in life, in Changbin’s _modest_ opinion.

“No I want to, it’s just that, well, it sounds a bit stalkerish.” Felix says, face completely hidden in Changbin’s neck. Changbin hums to let Felix know it was okay. “I found you outside of a class, and you were doing something on your phone but you just looked so _cool_ , and I was impressed and I really, really, wanted to talk to you.” He whispers, the confession hanging in the air. 

Changbin can’t help it. He breaks out into laughter, body shaking with the force of his laughs. “Felix, that’s- that’s perfectly fine, goodness. Baby, that wasn’t stalkerish at all.” He coos, petting Felix slowly on the head. Felix whimpers again, cheeks a fiery shade of red.

“The only reason I went out with you that day was because of your scarf you know.” Changbin says. “But I don’t regret it at all.” Felix huffs, wriggling around a bit more. “Okay, great now let’s sleep.” Changbin shakes his head in amusement, pressing another kiss to Felix’s temple. “Goodnight, baby.”)

The next day is a mess. Jisung and MInho are cuddling on the sofa, Minho pressing soft kisses to his boyfriend’s hair while they watch some program on the TV. There’s a weird feeling in the air, some kind of tension that hangs around. 

Changbin likes it, but at the same time he doesn’t. 

The program they’re watching is a nature documentary, something that the couple usually doesn’t watch. It’s about a squirrel and a cat. That makes much more sense. 

Changbin has Felix tucked into his side and his two best friends on the couch. The weird feeling is still in the air, but he manages to get used to it. It’s just the repercussions of last night. 

Felix looks up at him in worry, reaching over to stroke his hair. “You okay?” He asks. Changbin frowns a bit before nodding and moving into the kitchen. It’s not that bad anymore. It’s okay. Felix is still here. 

Breakfast goes by without a doubt. Something still feels off about this entire situation, something isn’t _normal._

He realizes it when he sees Jisung and Minho at the table, _studying_. Today’s a Saturday. Jisung rarely studies on Saturdays this early, especially if he drank the previous night. Felix and Changbin make their way over to the coffee table, Felix moving immediately to Jisung’s side and curling into him while Changbin sits next to Minho, pouting. “Hyung~ Cuddle me.” Minho hums, an arm wrapping around Changbin’s torso as he pulls the younger in next to him. 

This happens fairly often, especially after they drink. Changbin and Felix take some space from each other to recover from their hangovers, and Jisung _always_ stays the night. Felix and Jisung are twins, after all, and Minho is Changbin’s self declared platonic husband. The cuddles are _amazing_. 

Changbin looks over Minho’s shoulder to see what he’s reading. It’s a business book. Minho doesn’t even _study_ business.

Jisung has one too, but it’s normal for him because he’s majoring in business. “Why are you both studying business in the wee hours of the morning?” He asks. 

“We’re opening a coffee shop, hyung.” Minho says, writing down another note in his notebook. He’s taking this seriously and Changbin doesn’t know what to expect. “A coffee shop? You guys are really doing that?”

Jisung nods. “I major in business, so why not start one of my own? And besides, I’ve always wanted to own or work in a coffee shop when I was younger...so.” Minho nods. “A coffee shop would be fun. Besides, Changbin.” Minho winks. “I major in interior design. Our coffee shop is going to have the best fucking interior of all the coffee shops _ever_.”

Changbin snorts. “You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?” Minho smirks. “Yes I do. I don’t doubt my capabilities one bit.” “Are we going to do it with the others? All of us have something we can all put in, so we might as well make it a huge project for the nine of us.”

Jisung nods excitedly, looking more excited than he has ever been this early in the morning. “We should! We’d make a bunch of money and since there’s nine of us, everyone would make enough to support all of us!” 

Minho smiles at Jisung fondly, tucking some of the younger’s too-long hair behind his ear. “We really should. It would be fun.” “Everyone has to agree to it, though.” 

\---

Everyone _did_ agree to it, in fact. 

It should have been expected, considering how many of them practically live off of coffee and sweets, and how many of them major in something that could easily help with this. They all have backup plans with them if this manages to fail.

And so it begins. 

There’s nine boys sitting at two tables in tha cafe. Five freshman, one sophomore, one junior and two seniors. There are papers spread out everywhere and plans and textures. There is a list of puns in front of the squirrel cheeked boy as well as cups and drinks in front of everyone. There’s a giddiness in the air, a kind of excitement that tingles. It feels wonderful. 

Some of them don’t know each other that well, but everyone gets along perfectly. They’re like nine pieces of a puzzle. Each piece fits perfectly within each other. 

“Okay so do I have full reign of the interior?” Minho says, slamming his thicc binder of textures and random interior design things on the table. The entire cafe turns around to glare at him simultaneously, and Minho flips them off, sitting down in his chair with a flourish. 

Jeongin is sipping a mango iced tea innocently between Woojin and Chan. The trio look suspiciously like a miniature family, and if it wasn’t so cute Changbin would be jealous. 

The table rings out with murmurs of agreements. They can only trust Minho with their interior, and even if someone disagreed, no one wants to fight Minho on his major. “There’s going to be lots of cats.” Minho says, grinning as he opens his thicc binder. 

Changbin raises his hand. “I’ll manage finances. Since….you know, I manage in finance.” Felix nods proudly from where he’s sitting. “He can do _math_.” Audible gasps ring around the table. “Math is the devil’s work.” Jisung says, holding hands with Felix. Hyunjin nods sagely. 

Math is _hard_.

Chan points to Woojin. “He makes good life decisions.” Is this some kind of show off your boyfriend to see which loser is the luckiest of them all event? Because fuck you all, Changbin wins in every single shape and form.

Even more audible gasps ring around the table. Making life decisions is even harder than doing math. Making good life decisions requires common sense. Sorry, Changbun you have gotten _demoted_. Fall at the feet of Woojin. #wooligion4life, #changbundemoted2k20.

“Who are the business majors?” Woojin asks. Good life decisions. Yes. Immediately, Jisung and Hyunjin’s hands raise. They turn to glare at each other from across the table. “Here.” Together. 

Minho beamed. “We have two business majors! Perfect! We have a great team guys. Two business majors, one interior design major, a good life decision maker, a neurobiology student who can find our missing brain cells for us, a finance student who can do _math_ , and a mini nurse who will take care of us when we fall over our asses.” 

Jisung nods and claps. 

The rest follow until their entire table is applausing MInho, who is bowing like he’s some kind of stupid cat lord. (Just because he has cats, sigh.)

Jeongin sips more of his iced tea. “Woojin hyung, is it true that you took environmental science so you could study bears?” Woojin nods. “I really just wanted to study bears and eat chicken. Environmental science has both, _and_ I get to learn about other animals too!” He beams. 

Chan squeals and leans over Jeongin to wrap his arms around Woojin to kiss him on the lips. Jeongin screeches (once again prompting the entire cafe to glare at them in annoyance) and fumbles with his mango iced tea, choking on it as he accidently sucks in too much. 

Hearing their child choking on his tea, Woojin and Chan gasp and wrench apart to coddle Jeongin and make sure he’s okay. “Jeongin! Jeongin we’re so sorry we didn’t mean to almost kill you please don’t die you need to live so you can study baby sharks and hydroflasks _please live_.”

Jeongin splutters on his mango iced tea that’s still in his system. 

“This. This is going to _fucking_ suck.”

Changbin couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love you all. thank you for all the lobely comments on the past works um im hella tired idk what im saying but sry it was so short? i rlly wanted to get smth out before i sleep cause i like waking up to comments (cough cough). lmao anyways yeah thank you so much for continuing to read this! read my other fics if you wish~  
> (if you comment ill be so happy you have no idea please comment even if its just saying hi or telling me im an idiot who isnt punny uwu)
> 
> stay safe <3


End file.
